Strawberry Cake For You
by Hiwatari Nana
Summary: -Edited- Sakura mau membantu Itachi untuk mencari kado ulang tahun hinata. Tapi ada perasaan lain dihati Sakura...


**Disclaimer** : **Masashi Kishimoto-sensei** donk! Masa punya Nana??  
**Rated** : **K** *payah soal rated*  
**Gangre** : **Romance  
****Pair : ItaSaku** (lagi)  
**WARNING** : Disini Hinata pake kacamata, terus tanggal ulang tahun Hinata dan Sakura, Nana samain kayak tanggal ultah Nana.

* * *

**Happy Reading**

#

#

*******

#

#

**Di Suatu Pusat Perbelanjaan..**

"Kiba, aku ingin kalung ini!"

"Kau yakin? Itu harganya 700 yen, loh?"

"Tidak boleh ya?"

"I..Iya."

"Tapi aku ingin! Boleh ya?"

"Er~..Karena kau mau menangis....Yah, baiklah kubelikan. Tunggu sebentar ya, aku ke kasir dulu." pria itu pun pergi ke kasir. Gadis itu hanya tersenyum licik.

'Haha..Mumpung sudah terlahir dengan wajah yang cantik, kenapa tidak di manfaatkan? Dasar pria bodoh, hanya dengan sedikit rayuan manja saja sudah luluh.' batin gadis itu.

BRUUKK..Ada seseorang yang menabrak gadis itu.

"Aw..Sa..sakit." rintih gadis itu.

"Ma..Maaf, maafkan aku. Aku tidak se...Hey, Sakura?"

"Ah..Itachi-senpai? Kenapa kau ada di sini?"

"A..Aku..Err~..." pria yang diketahui bernama Itachi itu pun gelagapan.

"Huaa...Itachi-senpai lagi nguntil ya?" goda gadis itu sambil melirik sesuatu yang ada ditangan Itachi.

"Hush..Sembarangan! Tentu saja tidak. Dasar bodoh." elaknya sambil memukul kepala Sakura.

"Sakit! Lalu untuk apa Itachi-senpai ke tempat accesories wanita?" keluh Sakura sambil mengelus-ngelus bagian kepalanya yang sakit.

"Aku mau beli kado ulang tahun."

"Haah? Untuk siapa? Pacar?" tanya Sakura ingin tahu.

"Err~..Tapi ini antara kita berdua saja ya? Bukan pacar tapi orang yang aku sukai."

"Siapa??"

"Hyuuga Hinata, teman sekelasku. Kau tahu kan?"

"Tidak tahu. Lalu kau beli apa untuknya?"

"Ah..Ini!" kata Itachi sambil menunjukkan sebuah jepit rambut pada Sakura.

"Hupff..." Sakura hanya bisa menahan tawa.

"Ada apa? Ada yang salah ya?"

"Huahahaha..." tawa Sakura pun pecah.

"Hey, ada apa?" tanya Itachi jengkel sambil memukul kepala Sakura lagi.

"Sakit! Itachi-senpai senang sekali memukul kepalaku."

"Ku ulang sekali lagi! Kenapa kau tertawa? Ada yang lucu?"

"Tentu saja! Masa Ita-senpai ingin memberi kado ulang tahun pada seorang gadis sepasang jepit rambut bercorak strawberry?"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Tentu saja karena jelek! Bodoh!"

"Lalu aku harus memberi kado apa? Aku bingung memikirkannya!"

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku bantu cari kadonya ya?"

"Kau mau?"

"Ya!" jawab Sakura sambil mengangguk.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, ayo pergi!"

"Iya!" Sakura dan Itachi pun beranjak pergi, tapi di cegat oleh pria yang tadi bersama Sakura.

"Tunggu dulu! Kau mau kemana Sakura? Bukankah kau sedang berkencan denganku?"

"HAAH?? Siapa? Aku? Kencan? Denganmu? Yang benar saja! Aku tidak merasa tuh! Sudahlah, daaah..Kiba!" bantah Sakura cuek seraya pergi bersama Itachi meniggalkan Kiba. Kiba schock berat.

'Sakura-ku? Apa ini? Aku suka padamu, Sakura! Sakura! Tidaaaaak!!!" batin Kiba menangis tak karuan.

Strawberry Cake For You

"Woaaah...Capek!"

"Aku juga. Dari tadi kita berkeliling-keliling ke pusat perbelanjaan, tapi tetap saja tidak dapat kado ulang tahun yang cocok untuk Hinata."

"Tenang saja Itachi-senpai, besok kita cari lagi pencariannya."

"Yah..Baiklah. Besok istirahat kutunggu di perpustakaan ya?"

"Untuk apa?"

"Kau ingin lihat wajah Hinata, kan?"

"Tentu saja aku mau. Siapa tau saja dengan melihat Hinata, aku tahu kado apa yang cocok untuknya."

"Baiklah, aku pulang dulu ya. Jyaa!" kata Itachi seraya pergi ke arah stasiun.

"Jyaa!" balas Sakura.

Strawberry Cake For you

**Perpustakaan KSHS (Konoha Senior High School).**

"Hei, Itachi-senpai??"

"Apa?"

"Mana yang bernama Hinata itu. Aku ingin lihat." kata Sakura tak sabaran.

"Tunggu sebentar. Ah..Itu dia!" Itachi menunjuk seorang gadis berambut indigo memakai kacamata yang baru saja masuk ke perpustakaan.

"Yang mana?"

"Itu..Gadis yang menuju ke rak buku sejarah itu loh! Kelihatan tidak?" kata Itachi seraya sekali lagi menunjuk gadis itu.

"Oh..Itu ya? Yang berambut indigo dan berkacamata itu?"

"Iya..Bagaimana menurutmu? Kado apa yang cocok untuknya?"

"Hah...Berikan saja jepit strawberry yang kemarin!" kata Sakura menghela napas panjang.

"Loh? Kenapa? Bukannya katamu itu jelek?" Itachi kebingungan.

"Ku kira dia cantik, jadi tak cocok dengan jepit itu. Tapi setelah kulihat, ternyata tidak secantik yang kukira. Jepit itu cocok untuknya. Seleramu payah Itachi-senpai!" cerocos Sakura panjang lebar.

"Apa kau bilang?" Itachi sedikit merasa tidak senang dengan ucapan Sakura tadi.

BRUUKK....terdengar suara buku-buku terjatuh. Itachi dan Sakura pun langsung mengalihkan pandangan ke arah suara itu.

"Ah..Hinata?" Itachi kaget saat melihat Hinata jatuh, tampak beberapa orang laki-laki tersenyum padanya. Dia dijahili oleh Suigetsu Cs. Spontan saja Itachi berlari kearah Hinata, tapi sebelumnya Ia memandang Sakura.

"Sakura, kau tahu? Aku suka dan ingin pacaran dengannya bukan hanya untuk nampang saja!" lalu Itachi pun pergi untuk membantu Hinata. Entah kenapa rasanya, kata-kata Itachi tadi menusuk hati Sakura.

'Apa pedulinya dengan tampang katanya? Tentu saja aku peduli. Dengan tampang yang menarik hati laki-laki, aku bisa mendapatkan semuannya. Seperti waktu pada Kiba.' batin Sakura. Tapi ada perasaan aneh yang menghantui hatinya. Entah itu rasa cemburu pada Hinata atau bukan, tapi Sakura tak menyadari hal itu.

Strawberry Cake For you

**Pusat Perbelanjaan (Pulang sekolah)**

"Kira-kira kado apa ya, yang cocok?"

"Ayolah, Itachi-senpai. Jangan lelet jalannya! Besok dia kan ulang tahun."

"Iya-iya cerewet." Itachi memukul kepala Sakura dengan pelan.

"Huh...Dasar!! Eh?? Itachi-senpai bukannya itu Hinata?" kata Sakura seraya menunjuk kearah segerombolan gadis-gadis yang sedang

bercanda gurau.

"Mana? Ah...Iya!"

"Ayo sembunyi, mereka mau lewat sini." kata Sakura seraya menarik lengan Itachi untuk bersembunyi. (Nana gak tahu sembunyi di mana! *author sableng*)

"Eh, Hinata, besok kan kau ulang tahun!" kata gadis yang rambutnya bercepol dua.

"Iya..ya!"

"Kau ingin kado apa Hinata?" tanya gadis yang rambutnya dikuncir kuda.

"Aku? Aku ingin kue yang banyak sekali strawberry diatasnya."

"Kau ini, itu sih namanya bukan kado." goda gadis berkucir 4 pada Hinata.

"Ayolah, Tenten, Ino, Temari. Aku kan cuma menghayal!"

"Ha..ha..ha..ha..ha..." mereka pun tertawa bersama sambil berjalan melewati tempat Itachi dan Sakura bersembunyi.

"Hei, Itachi-senpai, ayo keluar!" ajak Sakura setelah merasa Hinata dan kawan-kawan sudah jauh dari tempatnya dan Itachi bersembunyi.

"Sakura? Kau tahu apa kado ulang tahun untuknya?" Itachi tersenyum-senyum jahil.

"Tentu!"

"Strawberry Cake!!" Itachi dan Sakura serempak menyebutkan kado ulang tahun untuk Hinata.

Strawberry Cake For You

**====ESOK HARINYA Diruang PKK KSHS====**

"Itachi-senpai, ayo cepat kemarikan krimnya!"

"Sebentar Sakura, sudah kau taruh saja strawberrynya yang banyak!"

"Iya-iya! Sebentar lagi selesai."

"Nah, ini satu lagi strawberrynya!"

"Ok...Tarraaaa....Cake-nya sudah jadi!! Bagaimana Ita-senpai?? Hasil karyaku bagus kan?" kata Sakura seraya menunjukkan cake buatanya.

"Ya..Sangat bagus." Itachi terpukau dengan cake buatan -nya dilapis dengan krim berwarna putih dicampur dengan sedikit pewarna makanan warna merah muda. Lalu diatas cake itu, banyak sekali ditaburi buah strawberry yang masih segar. Semuanya tertata rapi. Sederhana tapi menarik. Di atas cake yang banyak strawberry-nya itu, ditulisi 'Happy B'day Hinata' dengan krim yang berwarna senada dengan krim yang digunakan untuk melapisi dasar seluruh cake tadi.

"Haha...Siapa dulu yang buat? SAKURA!!" Sakura membanggakan dirinya.

"Iya-iya, Sakura yang buat. Terima kasih ya, Sakura!?" ucap Itachi pada Sakura.

"Iya, kau kan Senpai-ku, sebagai Kouhai yang baik pasti aku akan membantu senpai-nya. Nah, ini sudah selesai dibungkus. Cepat serahkan padanya!" kata Sakura seraya memberikan cake tadi yang sudah terbungkus dengan cantik dalam sebuah kotak berwarna putih dengan pita bercorak strawberry diatasnya.

"Ah..Iya! Sekali lagi terima kasih ya, Sakura. Baiklah aku akan segera ketempat Hinata, aku akan menyerahkan cake ini dan menyatakan perasaanku padanya. Doakan aku ya, Sakura!" ucap Itachi bersemangat.

"Pasti! Yang semangat ya, Itachi-senpai. Jangan sampai grogi!"

"Baiklah!" Itachi pun pergi seraya membawa cake itu. Sesampinya didepan pintu ia tercengang dengan pemandangan yang ada dihadapannya.

"Loh? Itachi-senpai, ada apa? Kenapa berhenti? Bukankah kau harus cepat-cepat memberikan kado-nya pada Hinata?" kata Sakura kebingungan seraya menghampiri Itachi. "Kau harus cepat memberikan kado itu sebelum Hinata pul...lang" Sakura langsung kaget dicampur rasa tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Pemandangan yang sama seperti yang Itachi lihat tadi.

"Ti...Tidak mungkin!" Sakura gelagapan masih tak percaya. Itachi hanya menunduk tak berbicara satu kata pun.

"Itachi-senpai! Se..Sejak kapan Sasuke, adikmu itu pacaran dengan Hinata? Dan..Owh..Kenapa aku harus lihat pemandangan ini?" Sakura melirik kearah Itachi. Merasa kasihan pada Itachi. Lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah semula. Yang dilihatnya adalah.......Sasuke berciuman dengan Hinata!!! Setelah selesai berciuman Sasuke dan Hinata pun berjalan kembali berjalan ke arah gerbang sekolah.

'Owh...DJ mimpi apa aku semalam? Kasihan Ita-senpai! Hinata kejam!' batin Sakura kesal.

"I..Itachi-senpai?" Sakura memberanikan diri untuk bertanya pada Itachi. Tampak pada nada-nada yang ia ucapkan, ia merasa kasihan pada Itachi.

"Jangan pedulikan aku!" kata Itachi seraya membuka pintu ruang PKK lalu pergi keluar.

"I..Itachi-senpai tunggu!" cegat Sakura, tapi sayang Itachi sudah pergi.

"Haaaah...." Sakura menghela napas panjang.

Strawberry Cake For You

**==Sakura PoV**

Setelah kejadian itu Itachi-senpai pergi entah kemana. Jadi, aku putuskan saja untuk pulang. Saat diperjalanan pulang aku melewati sebuah taman, tiba-tiba saja ada yang memanggilku.

"Sakura! Tunggu aku!" aku pun menoleh kepada si pemilik suara itu.

"Ah...Itachi-senpai? Kau belum pulang? Ini kan sudah malam!" kataku padanya.

"Hosh..Hosh..Aku mencarimu bodoh! Hosh..hosh.." napasnya terengah-engah.

"Bukannya kau bilang 'Jangan pedulikan aku'?"

"Iya, tapi aku kan tidak bilang 'Jangan menungguku', Sakura!" balasnya.

"Ah..Iya-iya."

"Eh..Bagaimana kalau kita mampir dulu ketaman?" ajaknya padaku.

"Boleh." kami pun berjalan ditaman itu. Indah sekali pemandangan malam ini. Banyak bintang-bintang yang bertaburan malam ini.

"Hei...Itachi-senpai! Apa kau tidak apa-apa?" aku memberanikan diri untuk bertanya padanya.

"Sakura, bagaimana kalau kita duduk dibangku itu?" tunjuknya pada sebuah bangku ditengah taman.

"Hm." jawabku singkat seraya berjalan kearah bangku ditengah taman tadi.

"Aku sudah mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padanya." katanya.

"Lalu?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Ia tersenyum sambil mengucapkan terima kasih."

"Apa ada adikmu juga?"

"Ya."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Sasuke?" tanyaku masih penasaran.

"Dia langsung memperkenalkan Hinata sebagai pacarnya padaku." jawabnya seraya tersenyum. Tunggu, TERSENYUM? Kenapa tersenyum, harusnya kan dia sedih?

"Er~...Itachi-senpai kenapa tersenyum? Harusnya kan kau sedih? Apa yang terjadi?" tanyaku yang masih penasaran.

"Melihat Hinata dan Sasuke bahagia, aku jadi senang."

"Oh." ucapku hanya ber-oh-ria.

"Sakura?"

"Ya?" sebelum dia menjawab, kepalanya sudah ada dipundakku. Aku pun tersontak kaget.

"I..Itachi-senpai? Ka..Kau ke..kenapa?"

"Berhentilah bicara dan biarkan kepalaku ada dipundakmu sebentar, aku lelah."

"Hm." kataku menuruti kata-katanya. Entah kenapa jantungku berdetak cukup kencang. Apa Itachi-senpai dapat mendengar detak jantungku yang berdetak kencang ini? Malu rasanya, tidak pernah sekali pun aku berdebar-debar di dekat seorang pria, apalagi hanya berduaan. Tapi kenapa ada yang aneh waktu aku dekat dengan Itachi-senpai? Cukup lama juga dia menyandarkan kepalanya, dan selama itu aku atau pun dia tak bicara sepatah kata pun. Namun suasana itu pun pecah saat Itachi-senpai mulai berbicara.

"Sakura?" katanya seraya mengangkat kepalanya dari pundakku.

"Ya, ada apa?"

"Aku baru ingat."

"Apa?" tanyaku. Itachi-senpai langsung mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tasnya.

"Ini." katanya.

"A..apa itu? Bukannya itu kado untuk Hinata?" aku pun kebingungan.

"Tak jadi kuberikan padanya."

"Ke..kenapa?"

"Aku baru ingat tadi pagi, kalau hari ini juga ada yang ulang tahun."

"Siapa?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Kau!"

"A..aku? Memangnya hari ini tanggal berapa?"

"Tiga, tiga april. Ini!" katanya seraya memberiku cake tadi.

"Aku juga baru ingat kalau waktu kecil dulu,kau suka sekali strawberry." lanjutnya lagi. Aku pun tak dapat berkata-kata apa.

"Sakura, selamat ulang tahun ya!" katanya lagi seraya mencium keningku.

"Te...terima kasih, Itachi-senpai!" kataku gugup.

"Hn. Nanti akan kubelikan kado untukmu." ucapnya sambil tersenyum manis padaku.

"Ti..tidak usah, ini saja cukup! Bagaimana kalau kita makan cake ini sekarang?"

"Ide yang bagus, ayo kita makan!" katanya seraya mengeluarkan lilin dan juga pisau khusus untuk memotong cake.

"Kau dapat dari mana lilin dan pisau itu?"

"Tadi aku ke mini market untuk membeli ini, makanya aku terlambat menjemputmu!" katanya. Tak kukira tadi Itachi-senpai pergi untuk membeli

ini, padahal kukira dia pergi untuk menenangkan hatinya.

"Ayo nyalakan lilinnya." kataku.

"Ya, nah, ayo make a wish!"

"Baiklah." aku ptn langsung berdoa. 'Tuhan, terima kasih atas kasihmu padaku. Di umur 16 tahun ini, aku, Sakura Haruno ingin berubah menjadi yang lebih baik lagi. Dan Berikanlah aku pacar yang cocok Tuhan. Berkat kasih-Mu, aku, Sakura mengucap syukur dan berdoa pada-Mu. Amin.' itulah doaku. Aku pun membuka mataku.

"Sudah?" tanya Itachi-senpai.

"Iya."

"Kalau begitu sekarang ayo potong kuenya." Itachi-senpai pun memberiku pisau. Aku pun langsung memotong cake itu. Lalu kubagikan pada Itachi-senpai.

"Enak." katanya.

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja." kami pun melahap habis cake itu. Setelah selesai Itachi-senpai mengajakku pulang. Entah apa yang kupikirkan, aku langsung memeluk punggung Itachi-senpai.

"Kau kenapa Sakura?" tanyanya bingung dengan sikapku ini.

"Eh..tidak, tidak ada apa-apa. Hanya saja..." aku pun berheti berbicara.

"Hanya saja apa Sakura? Sudahlah, lebih baik kita pulang sekarang sudah malam." katanya seraya berusaha melepas pelukkanku.

"HANYA SAJA AKU SUKA PADAMU ITACHI-SENPAI!!" teriakku saat sadar bahwa Itachi-senpai berusaha melepaskan pelukkanku.

"Ayolah Sakura, aku tidak ada waktu bercanda tahu."

"Aku serius, kau tahu? Aku ini cemburu dengan Hinata. Apa ini masih dibilang bercanda?" tanyaku seraya menguatkan pelukkanku.

"Kau suka padaku?"

"Ya, sangat."

"Tapi aku tidak." Itachi-senpai sekali lagi berusaha melepaskan pelukkanku. Kali ini di menang, tenaganya lebih daripada aku.

"Tunggu!" kataku seraya mengejarnya. Setelah itu kuhalangi jalannya.

"Apa lagi Sakura?"

"Benar kau tak suka padaku?"

"Ya." katanya cepat. Aku pun langsung memeluknya dari depan dan menciumnya. Itachi-senpai tersontak kaget dan berusaha melepas ciumanku, tapi tak berhasil.

"Sa..."

"...." entah kenapa, Itachi-senpai membalas ciumanku. Lalu Itachi melepas ciumannya.

"Kau gila Sakura!" katanya.

"Jadi?" tanyaku.

"Apa?"

"Apa kau sudah mulai menyukaiku?"

"Hmmm..sedikit. Kurasa."

"Baiklah, mulai sekarang aku akan coba berbagai cara agar kau suka padaku."

"Memang bisa?"

"Tentu saja."

"Bagaimana caranya?"

"Entalah, nanti saja aku pikirkan. Ayo pulang!" kataku seraya menarik tangan Itachi-senpai. Di sepanjang jalan aku dan dia tak bicara samasekali. Hanya saja tangan kami berpegangan dengan erat. Terima kasih Tuhan, Kau tepati harapanku.

'Baiklah, mulai besok aku akan berusaha agar Itachi-senpai menyukaiku.' batinku.

**Strawberry Cake For You**

**Owari**

**

* * *

  
**

Nana : Huaaa.....jelek banget ini fic!  
Dark : Emank! *ditendang ama Nana*  
Ana-chan : Ckckck...tolong diripiu ajah dew!  
Nana : Woi!! Demen bener loe nongol di talkshow fic gue??  
Ana-chan : Sebodo amat. Mamat ajah gak bodo-bodo amat.  
Nana : Ggrrhh...*nendang Ana-chan*  
Satoshi : Permisi para reader, apa ada yang namanya Dark dan Nana disini?  
Nana : Gawat!! Dark ada Komandan Kepolisian Tertinggi daerah Azumano, Hiwatari Satoshi!!! Cepetan kabur!! *lari ngebirit ama Dark*  
Satoshi : Woi!!! Tunggu!!! Balikin ntuw Second Hand of Time punya gue!!!  
Dark : Ogah, cape-cape gue nyuri ntuw barang ama Nana, masa disuruh balikin??  
Ana-chan : Makanya, berhenti jadi maling kalian berdua.  
Satoshi : Ok para reader, tolong diripiu ya, awas kalo enggak, kalian semua bakalan gue masukin kepenjara!!!  
Reader : Penjara kepale loe!!! *nendang Satoshi*  
Ana-chan : Ckckck.....sudahlah, biarin orang-orang aneh itu berantem, tendang-tendangan dan kejar-kejaran. *dijitak ama Nana, Dark, Satoshi, ama Reader sekalian*

A/N :  
Dark ama Hiwatari Satoshi dari anime dan manga karya Yukiru Sugisaki...ada yang tau gak?? Truz kata-kata 'sebodo amat' Nana dapet waktu baca fic author yang lain, tapi Nana lupa apa judulnya. Thank udah baca dan jangan lupa diripiu. Nana tak mencuri ide fic ini! Ini asli hasil dari ide Nana..

**RIPIU PLEASE!!^^**

**Strawberry Cake For You**

*********  
**

**aLigatoU..  
~Nana-chan**

**Strawberry Cake For You**


End file.
